En ellos dos está mi felicidad
by Genee
Summary: Las lágrimas fueron testigos de la noche en que Taichi Yagami y Yamato Ishida la vieron llegar trsite. [Para Chiita-linda. ¡Sonríe siempre!] [Taiorato poliamoroso/no apto para todo público]
Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Historia dedicada a mi querida amiga Chia-Chiita-Chili. Te jamo mucho, pequeña calenturrona(?) Y si este fic (apestoso) logra arrancarte un momento feliz en medio de este mal rato que pasas, pues, entonces estaré complacida.

Eres un ser fantastico que, creas o no, iluminas con tu sola presencia. Y no estoy en mi mejor momento de escritor, pero quería darte un regalito para que sonrías más y estés menos triste porque cuando lo estás se nota y es como una nube que tapa el sol, ya te dije: iluminas. Te advierto que el fic no tiene sentido y pese a que intenté ponerle picante no se me da. Igual, va de mi para ti con mucho cariño.

Mi primer Taiorato para la Reina de la pareja.

.

.

En ellos dos está mi felicidad.

.

.

.

Sora llegó a casa con lágrimas en los ojos. Apenas cerró la puerta de la entrada corrió hasta su habitación, el eco de un portazo tremendo, la angustia en dos pares de ojos que no se apartaban del pasillo por donde hubo pasado la mujer. No había que ser un genio ni tener el instinto sensible para saber que el ruido que salió de la garganta de Sora había sido producto de un hipido; hipido que se coló debajo de las pieles de Taichi y Yamato que observaron la entrada desgarradora. Ambos corazones encogidos y preocupados. ¿Por qué lloraba su adoración?

Yamato fue el primero en reaccionar al voltear a mirar a Taichi que seguía con sus marrones pegados al pasillo. Sin ni siquiera detenerse a preguntar, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la otra habitación. Yamato bufó, Taichi no tenía por qué ser tan impulsivo.

[*]

Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se hubiera detenido ante la puerta, hubiera tocado, hubiera pedido permiso para interrumpir aquel llanto; _cualquiera_ habría decidido darle unos minutos a solas, que drenara el problema antes de tener que enfrentarlo por dar explicaciones y porqués a nadie. Pero Taichi tenía más de dos dedos de frente y resultaba ser que, de ser c _ualquier_ a, posiblemente, no habría terminado ganando el corazón de su tierna Sora. Giró el pomo y empujó con suavidad la puerta: Sora estaba tumbada en el colchón, sostenía un pañuelo dentro del puño y las lágrimas fluían como venas del río amazonas. No dudó en correr y caer al pie de la cama, de tomar su mano y preguntar las razones de su tristeza —no sin antes besarle las sienes.

—Déjame un momento a solas, Taichi, te lo pido, por favor —Y él se echó para atrás.

Pudo sentirse lastimado pero Yamato le tomó de la mano. Taichi lo miró sin comprender y él le sonrió de medio lado. El deportista asintió comprendiendo que no debía darse por aludido, y ambos jóvenes terminaron saliendo de la alcoba, dando el espacio que su novia les pedía.

[*]

La noche llegó y Taichi tuvo que salir. Odiaba tener que dejar a Sora sola sin saber qué le había puesto tan mal, pero Yamato estaba allí y le había prometido cuidarla, no podía confiar en un bastardo más capacitado que él para cumplir tal tarea.

Momentos como ese eran los que llenaban su corazón y le hacían saber que la manera en que tenían de amar no era la incorrecta.

[*]

—Te traje un poco de sopa — avisó Yamato empujando la puerta con sus codos, la bandeja en manos le impedía usar como de costumbre sus manos.

—No tengo hambre —respondió ella, abrazando la almohada, dejando salir más perlas saladas desde sus ojos.

Yamato negó con la cabeza.

—No te estoy preguntando si vas a comer, Sora. Te estoy diciendo que te traje la sopa, que la tomarás viene implícito.

Ella abrió la boca con intensiones de dar una replica, pero Yamato la cortó en seco.

—No preguntaré pero comerás. Necesitas tomar mucho liquido y ganar fuerzas para seguir creando más lágrimas de desahogo.

A la otra no le quedó más opción que sentarse en la cama y esperar su comida. Yamato puso la charola en la mesa de noche y Sora levantó los brazos esperando recibir el tazón.

Yamato sonrió de medio lado con mucha astucia. ¿Qué esperaba?

—Que te daré la sopa en la boca... —le dijo—, también venía implícito, ¿no lo sabías?

En ese momento quiso reír pero terminó por llorar, sus sentimientos a flor de piel, no pudo resistirlo más y se echó sobre Yamato, abrazándolo con furia, deseándolo con locura, dejando que toda su pena saliera mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y besaba su pelo. ¿

Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

Lloró todo lo que le quedaba en lágrimas y bebió la sopa de la mano de su novio. Se acostó poniendo la cabeza sobre el regazo del otro y dormitó sin darse cuenta. Fue la brisa de la noche que se colaba por la ventana lo que la hizo regresar al mudo de los despiertos o quizá el dulce tacto de la mano de Yamato fue lo que la hizo querer dejar de soñar.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, pasando la mano por su cabellera rojiza. Levantó el cuerpo, apoyándose en una mano.

—Un poco tarde —dijo, no queriendo tenerla lejos, se acercó y la apretó contra su pecho—. Ven.

Sora no se opuso y se dejó caer sobre él.

—Lamento que tuvieras que desvelarte por mi causa —Cerró los ojos, aspirando profundo.

—Y yo lamento que pienses que debes lamentar tenerme despierto mientras cuido de tus sueños.

La mano del muchacho se hundió en el pelo revuelto de Takenouchi.

—¿En dónde está Taichi? —dijo, levantando la cara.

Buscó sus ojos azules, Yamato le sonreía con cariño.

—Debía dar una conferencia mañana muy temprano. Tuve que convencerlo de ir. No quería dejarte.

Sora volvió a bajar la cabeza, apoyándola sobre el hombro del novio.

—Hiciste bien en convencerlo —Y dejó caer un beso en uno de sus lunares.

—Es lo que tú habrías hecho, Sora —contestó con el aliento cortado, asiéndola más contra su cuerpo.

—Necesito... —dijo, cerca del oído. Calló tan rápido soltó la palabra. Volvió a besar otro lunar de Yamato. Las palabras comenzaban a estorbar.

Sus dedos callosos se deslizaron por la linea hundida de su espalda hasta llegar al broche del brasier. La noche arrastraba vientos helados, llenándose de gotas de sudor y de ropa que caían sobre el tapete.

Existían muchos modos de dejar ir las presiones del corazón.

[*]

—¡Debes decirme!

—Nop.

Taichi abrió los ojos como demente.

—¡Ah! —apretó el agarre en sus muñecas—. ¿No? —Ella negó, atragantada en una sonrisa—. Entonces volveré a hacerlo

Y sus labios empezaron a besar cada peca de su pecho. Estaban fríos por culpa del hielo que Taichi estuvo mordiendo antes de caer en aquel juego tonto. Se retorcía debajo de él. Taichi más grande y pesado, tenía todas las de perder.

—No, por favor, no lo hagas, Taichi, ¡no!—pedía _torturada._ Sora era demasiado sensible y el contacto de la piel fría de su boca y lengua le hacía muchas cosquillas sobre el cuello.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Volvió a preguntar, presionando los labios contra el hueso de la clavícula.

—No-... —Taichi mordió la piel—. ¡TAI! —Ya no podía hablar. Alguien tenía que ceder—. ¡YA! ¡YA! ¡YA! ¡TE DIRÉ!

Taichi se alejó sin soltarla, mordía su labio. Sora no acababa de comprender que el juego no acabaría en una simple confesión.

—Yo fui quien la rompió —dijo Sora—. Quise lavarla para que no notaras que la había usado cuando la lavadora enloqueció y dañó la tela delicada. No vayas a enojarte. Mira, es que como no estabas... Solo quería sentirme cerca de ti. Tu ropa huele a ti. ¡No puedes culparme!

—Pero tenías a Yamato cerca, podías olisquearlo a él —Sí, Yamato ya le había contado lo que sucedió en su ausencia.

Los celos con Yamato eran prácticamente inexistentes, así que era de suponerse que estaba jugando a estarlo. La verdad, aunque no estaba celoso, sucedía que sí le había molestado, le hubiese gustado participar cuando la noche los consumió aquel día que se marchó, podía desquitarse, era cierto y resultaba ser que era lo que le tranquilizaba. De hecho, esa misma mañana atacó a Yama en la ducha, ahora era el turno de Sora y, probablemente en la noche, terminaría buscando a los dos juntos.

—Pero a ti no —dijo ella—. ¿Acaso cuando estamos solos no lo extrañas?

—¿Ahora mismo? No.

—¡Tai!

El aludido se echó a reir fuerte.

—Vale, vale. Un poco. La verdad es que no me veo capaz de vivir sin ninguno de los dos.

La sintió tensarse debajo de él, rio, la mueca no llegó a alcanzar sus ojos. La comisura de la boca de Taichi se levantó un poco, sus párpados entrecerrados miraban con comprensión. Ahora entendía el porqué de las lágrimas de su mujer hace dos días. Por su mente solo rondaba una pregunta...

—¿Quién fue? —Hubo seriedad en su voz.

—¿Qué?

—El que te hizo llorar.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Taichi soltó las muñecas de Sora, se sentó sobre sus piernas. La escrutó esperando recibir una respuesta más sincera que nunca llegó. Por ello dijo:

—Si alguna vez te detienes a cuestionar lo que tenemos y decides-...

—No. —Negó, sonriendo con sinceridad—. Yo los amo. No podría...

—Bien, porque yo tampoco podría.

Una vez puesto el pavo en el horno, Taichi volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Sora. Todo en Taichi delataba sus intensiones. Sora ya había sido advertida.

—¡Ya confesé! —quiso librarse a modo de juego.

El momento de tensión murió cuando el muchacho sonrió con morbo.

—Pero yo quiero hacerte el amor —La voz muy ronca, la presión debajo de sus calzones.

Las alarmas se encendieron. Ya no habían risas tontas.

Taichi metió las manos debajo de la camisa, levantándola, dejando al descubierto sus senos firmes, dejando besos regados por cada una de sus pecas mientras ella envolvía en sus caderas las piernas tonificadas y suaves. Gimió antes el contacto de sus labios contra la delicada piel de sus pezones. Atrapó las hebras de cabellos marrones dentro de sus dedos, sintiendo el sexo de su amado frotarse contra su humedad, debajo de sus bragas.

Tan solo era el aperitivo de entrada para la tarde llena de calor y movimientos de pelvis.

[*]

Las nalgas de Taichi, único vestigio de su cuerpo enterrado debajo de las sábanas. El pecho de Yamato desnudo subía y bajaba lento, en medio de los dos, Sora Takenouchi sonreía. Negar su plenitud y felicidad por las palabras duras de su madre... No, nunca jamás. Ella era feliz en su mundo de tres y, pese a que la juzgaran por tener a dos hombres que la amaban y ella a ellos, no podría dejarlos, en ellos estaba su felicidad, lo demás no importaba.

 **Fin.**

 **7/04/2016**


End file.
